Collecting Inuyasha
by BilLee oO
Summary: InuYasha goes to Kagome's time to help watch over the shrine. When a rare animal collector see's Inuyasha, he immediatly wants him as his newest addtion. With the well damaged, how far will the deadly game of hide and seek go? R
1. chappy 1

Hello Everybody. This is my second Fic. Now, just to think I actually got a good idea from a dream! Wow! Lol. Hmm.........how to summarize the story. Ah yes, Inuyasha goes to Kagome's time to go and fetch her. But since Kagome has to stay and watch over the house for a few weeks, Inuyasha decides to stay with her. While they're out for a walk, a man sees his ears, and it turns out he is a rare animal collector. He instantly wants Inuyasha as his newest possession. Inuyasha had accidentally damaged the well and they can't escape. Will Kagome and Inuyasha fix it in time before Inuyasha gets caught? Read to find out!  
  
**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Inuyasha or co.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Collecting Inuyasha  
  
Chappy 1  
  
By Moochy the Moocher**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome groaned and woke up to the sound of her crazed family rushing around the house. She glanced at the clock with a lazy eye. 5:55 am. What were they doing up so early? She groaned again and shoved her head in the pillow, and proceeded to kick the sheets lazily off of her with her feet. Bringing her head up from her pillow she sat up and then flung her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet making contact with her cold floor. She rubbed some sleep out of her eyes and walked towards her door.  
  
"Souta! Hurry up with your bags! We're going to be late!" Kagome heard her mother call out from one end of the hall.  
  
"But the bags won't close!" Souta whined, shuffling past Kagome's door while hauling a suitcase with items falling out of it. Kagome to took a step back as a bowling ball fell dangerously close to her feet.  
  
"Has anyone seen my dragon fang?" Her grandpa yelled from downstairs.  
  
When Kagome saw her mom start to walk by Kagome quickly grabbed her by the sleeve of her arm. "Hey, mom? What's going on?" She asked groggily, rubbing some sleep out of her eye. Her mother smiled at her and set down her bags.  
  
"Well, we're going away for two weeks!" Her mother said happily. What? Why wouldn't her mother tell her if they were going away? "We were hoping that you could stay and take care of the house while we're gone. I mean, you do have that one last test to study for and we thought you could use some alone time to study. Oops! It's 6:00! Gotta go! See you on Monday!"  
  
Her mother then ran off with the rest of her bags and went out the door followed by Souta and Grandpa who had located his dragon fang that he had been holding the whole time.  
  
"And I left you some money on the counter for food and other things you might need!" Kagome heard her mom shout back.  
  
Kagome stood in her doorway with a confused look on her face as she heard the car start up and zoom off. "Well that was weird . . . " Kagome said silently to herself. She then yawned and stretched out her arms. "Inuyasha isn't going to like this very much." Kagome sighed and decided to go and have a shower since she was already up.  
  
.  
  
[[[[[[ 3 hours and 59 minutes later in the Past . . .]]]]]]  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the well, killing any form of plant life that was once before. Where the hell was that damned girl! Inuyasha stopped and leaned against the lip of the well, looking down into the dark dirty bottom. Nope, nothing.  
  
Inuyasha cursed and then dug into is red haori, searching for something. When he finally found what he was looking for, he pulled out the little device called a "watch" that Kagome had given him before she left. He remembered when Kagome told him that when the little hand was at the 10 and the longer hand was at the 12, she would be back. Inuyasha glared at the watch that was slowly ticking by, willing it to go faster. It now read 9:59.  
  
Inuyasha was about to go and get her but decided he didn't feel like getting sat today. He watched the skinniest hand tick closer and closer to the 12. Tick, tick, tick, tick.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the lip of the well for minutes, which turned into hours, which turned into days, and finally into weeks. He then looked back at the watch after the ten seconds he had been sitting down for.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the watch. "Go faster you stupid piece of shit!" He swore at the watch. There was only 5 seconds left . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1  
  
"10:00!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked at the watch and then jumped down the well. He felt the magical blue atmosphere all around him. He'd never liked going through the well; not one bit.  
  
He felt so weak there. All uses of his senses were gone. He couldn't see, smell, or anything. About the only thing he could do was speak to himself. When going down the well it feels like everything freezes and it's impossible to move. All you can do is render useless to its powerful magic and float until you arrive at the other side.  
  
When he finally hit the bottom he looked up to see the dark roof of the well house. He leapt out of the well and stomped angrily to Kagome's house.  
  
.  
  
[[[[]]]]  
  
.  
  
Kagome sat in the silent kitchen sipping the hot coffee and reading the newspaper. She normally hated reading it but the front page caught her attention. 'Mr. Toshiro, The rare animal collector finally in town.' It was saying how he had almost every rare and beautiful animal in the world. He had exotic animals, endangered species, rare animals and even some that people had thought died out a long time ago.  
  
He was a powerful man who always got what he wanted. He had been the leader of his business for 20 years now and with all of that money and power he had over everything, who could blame the guy for being so full of himself.  
  
As Kagome was reading she heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Kagome wondered and pushed herself off of her chair. Still sipping her coffee, she padded to the front door and opened it. She was greeted by the smiling face of Inuyasha. Now that wasn't right . . .  
  
"Hello Kagome!" He greeted merrily. His face went from smiling to irritated the next. He grabbed Kagome by the wrist not too hard but firm enough to keep her from getting away, and started dragging her towards the well. "We're leaving, Kagome. Now."  
  
"But Inuyasha I have to-"  
  
"Come to well, and finish our search for jewel shards ok?" Inuyasha finished for her.  
  
"But"  
  
"No"  
  
"I have to-"  
  
"I said we're leaving!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, getting a nice mouthful of dirt. If he had stepped any farther then he would've hit the well, most likely shattering it to little pieces. He muttered some curses and finally got up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BITCH!!??!!" Kagome glared at him with her stormy blue eyes, making Inuyasha back up a little, but still kept a stern frown set on his face.  
  
"I tried to tell you but you kept cutting me off!" Kagome said angrily. Kagome then took in a deep breath and counted to ten and then proceeded to tell Inuyasha what was going on. "Inuyasha, I can't go back to the past with you this weekend." Inuyasha was about to say something but Kagome held up a hand which silenced him quickly.  
  
"My family is gone for the weekend and they need me to take care of the shrine. I'm also staying because I have one more test to study for so I was thinking of staying anyways." Kagome told him. He frowned and his ears drooped sadly a little but he straightened them back up.  
  
"But you promised you would come back today." He pouted. It reminded Kagome of a little boy. She was about to let out a giggle but remembered she was in the middle of an argument with Inuyasha. "Yes but I didn't know I had another test or that my family was making an unexpected trip." Kagome told him.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled for a minute and then finally decided on something. "Fine, then I'm staying with you......"  
  
"Really?" Kagome's eyes lit up and her voice was full of surprise. She was expecting him to keep arguing until she was forced to 'sit' him to oblivion but not this!  
  
"Yea, but only because I wouldn't want a stupid wench like you getting kidnapped or nothing." Kagome smiled at him and ignored his little comment. After the two years they had been travelling together she learned that any form of concern was always backed up with an insult.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." They then headed back to Kagome's shrine. "Here, I can lend you some of my dad's old clothes we've kept over the years. I think they'll fit."  
  
"Why would I need clothes?" Inuyasha asked as they neared the front door again.  
  
"Well you _are_ going to be staying or a while so you're going to need something to wear. No offense Inuyasha but lots of people would make fun of you for wearing out-of-date clothes."  
  
Inuyasha let out a small 'keh' as they entered the shrine.  
  
Once inside, Kagome went to go and find the box that had kept all of her dad's old clothes that her mother never seemed to have thrown away. While Kagome was searching upstairs, Inuyasha decided to sit on the couch in her living room. He looked around at all of interesting little things the future had.  
  
Out of all the little things that there was to look at, the black and white newspaper that was sitting on the counter seemed most interesting.  
  
"Rare animal collector?" Inuyasha quirked and eyebrow at the section that was talking about Mr. Toshiro. His eyes trailed down the page at some of the animals were listed. "Hey I remember those things! They were gooood." Inuyasha licked his lips at one of the animals that everyone thought was to be extinct. "Too bad I ate them all . . ."  
  
A few minutes later Kagome came back with a loose, red button-up t-shirt and some black slacks. She also found a pair of shoes for him to wear. She handed them to him and said he could go and get changed in her room if he wanted. He looked at the weird clothes, shrugged, and headed off to Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome decided to get some ramen ready for Inuyasha while he was up getting changed. She had just finished putting it in the microwave when she heard a door swing open and loud shut. She flinched as the heard the doors wood split and separate from the hinges.  
  
All of a sudden a very pissed off looking hanyou came stomping down that stairs. "Inuyasha are you alr-" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence as the red shirt she had given him was flung into her face.  
  
"Those stupid fucking little round things are pissing me off and that stupid shirt won't do up!" The shirtless Inuyasha said angrily while sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Um, you mean the buttons?" Kagome asked, blushing slightly at the sight of his naked chest.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"H-here let me help you." Kagome said shakily, walking up to him with the shirt still in her hands. Inuyasha looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. When he saw her flushed face he smirked a little but quickly covered it back up with a frown.  
  
"Ok, stand up now." Kagome said.  
  
"No." Inuyasha smirked arrogantly at her.  
  
Kagome quickly forgot her embarrassment and looked at him angrily, placing her hands on her hips. "Yes, you will! You can't go around all day without a shirt on."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't! Now put on the shirt!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Kagome then walked forward even closer to Inuyasha, holding the shirt out so that it was ready to be put on. Inuyasha looked at her out of the corner of his eye. When he saw her advancing towards him he snapped his whole head in her direction.  
  
"W-what are you doing bitch?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm putting on your shirt because you can't seem to do it by yourself. And don't call me bitch!" Kagome said while jumping towards him, sliding his arms through the arm holes from behind him. He pulled away abruptly from her.  
  
"Don't touch me!" He snapped.  
  
'_Well at least I managed to get most of the shirt on_.' Kagome thought as she took note of the unbuttoned shirt that was now on Inuyasha.  
  
"Look, now all I have to do is button it up." Kagome said calmly reaching for one of the buttons. He sidestepped out of her way. She glared at him, and then took another dive. He evaded that one too.  
  
She let out a frustrated sigh and Inuyasha let out a smirk of triumph. Two seconds later Kagome had thrown herself onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't see it coming so he was thrown onto the floor with Kagome on top of him.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha protested glaring at her and then flipping them around so that he was on top. Kagome took the chance to do up one of the bottom buttons on his shirt. Then she threw him around so that she was on top, but then he did the same, and then she did, and he did. Soon they were laughing and rolling around on the ground, each trying to dominate the other.  
  
Finally Inuyasha got himself on top of Kagome and straddled her. "Bitches aren't supposed to dominate the males, Kagome." Inuyasha smirked as she gasped while the lovely shade of red pooled in her cheeks.  
  
She quickly regained stance and reached up to do up another button but he grabbed her wrist. She reached up with the other hand but he grabbed that one too, now bringing both hands to rise above her head.  
  
"Think you can out smart me, eh, bitch?" Inuyasha grinned evilly. Kagome glared at him and stuck out her tongue. Inuyasha now had both of her hands above her head, secured by one of his, and the other clawed hand started grazing across her stomach.  
  
Kagome tried to stifle a giggle. "Oh so the wench is ticklish, eh?" Inuyasha's grin grew eviller.  
  
"Don't call me w- AHAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha stopped her in mid sentence by continuing to run his fingers lightly over her smooth exposed stomach.  
  
Kagome started to laugh even harder when he ran his claws at her side. He tickled her harshly but made sure he didn't damage her with his razor sharp claws.  
  
Kagome tried to escape but found that she couldn't while being kept in his strong grip. Kagome laughed harder and harder until there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha ::laugh:: stop it! ::giggle:: ::gasp:: That tickles!" Kagome erupted into another fit of laughter. Inuyasha just grinned evilly.  
  
"This is my payback for you sitting me all the time! It's not fun, but this is." Inuyasha then started tickling her in the worst spot in the world for poor Kagome; right under her legs.  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed as she saw his hands start grazing right under her legs. She then started laughing, if possible, even harder. They were then interrupted by the ringing of the door bell.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha ::pant:: it's time to get off." Kagome said, slightly tired out from the tickle torture she received. After Inuyasha slid off of her, Kagome stood up and dusted her skirt off.  
  
Kagome walked up to the door, not noticing that her hair was all messy. She grasped the knob and turned it. Inuyasha started walking up to Kagome to see what that noise was.  
  
Kagome opened the door to find Hojo standing there. "Hey Kagome I was wondering if- woah!" Hojo looked with wide eyes at Kagome who was panting lightly and her hair messed up, and then back at the silver haired boy, hair as equally messy and his shirt partly undone.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to interrupt any-anything" Hojo stuttered.  
  
"Oh no! That's ok!" Kagome waved him off, "Inuyasha here just found it really hard to do it all by himself. So I tried to do it with him but he's just so stubborn."  
  
"No I'm not!" Inuyasha huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe I don't like doing it that much! I'd have much more fun doing it _all_ by myself!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad am I??" Kagome asked slightly hurt.  
  
"Keh! Like hell you're not!"  
  
Hojo was now totally and utterly shocked. While the couple continued bickering, Hojo ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"Where do you think he ran off to so fast?" Kagome questioned, aware of the dust cloud that was trailing behind the idiotic teen. Inuyasha just shrugged.  
  
They walked back in the house and shut the door behind them. "So are you gunna let me finish buttoning up your shirt? Or make me say the 's' word until you agree?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I think the shirt's a great idea." Inuyasha quickly enthused. Kagome just nodded and walked up to him. She then started doing up his buttons while a faint blush crept across her cheeks. Oh how it was so much easier to do when she was mad.  
  
"There!" Kagome took a step back to admire her work, well, more like Inuyasha.  
  
"It's too tight!" Inuyasha said, fidgeting with his collar. Kagome was about to help him but before she could he took one of his claws and detached the red button from the shirt. Inuyasha let out another arrogant smirk while Kagome glared at him and then picked up the two buttons from the ground.  
  
Kagome had to admit, he did look extremely sexy with his slacks and red shirt with the first two buttons now long gone. Actually the formal/sexy look did him quite well.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. Kagome looked at him funny while he sniffed again. Then he started walking in a zombiotic state towards the kitchen while still sniffing the air. He stopped in front of the microwave and took in a deep breath.  
  
Kagome walked in curiously behind him, seeing what he was up to. When she looked over his shoulder he was whimpering and slightly clawing at the microwave.  
  
"Oh!" Kagome immediately went and opened the microwave, "I made you some ramen!" She held out the now done ramen with some chopstick now protruding through the top.  
  
Inuyasha greedily took his gift and ate it in about three seconds. But of course, he didn't forget to splash some of the broth onto poor Kagome's face. She muttered thanks sarcastically and grabbed a washcloth to wipe of the substance that clung to her face.  
  
"So uh, what now?" Inuyasha asked, looking around the house for ideas. Kagome tapped a finger on her chin in a thoughtful expression. Her eyes lit up when an idea came to her.  
  
"I know! I can take you around town and show you a bunch of fun stuff." Kagome squealed. "And then we'll go SHOPPING!"  
  
"Show-pah-ping?" Inuyasha echoed and raised an eyebrow in a thoughtful expression.  
  
Kagome then ran off to the kitchen were her mom said she left some money. There was a note right under a credit card that her mom had left her. It read:  
  
_Dear Kagome,  
  
I have left a fair bit of money for you while we're gone. We will be back in about two weeks. And I know that you friend with the cute ears will be staying with you so I left a bit of money for you to buy him some new clothes. And I don't want you two doing any funny business while I'm gone. Although grandchildren would be nice............Never mind. But make sure you buy lots of food and don't buy too much stuff with sugar in it, you know how you can get. But make sure, while we're gone that you keep the grounds in nice shape and I don't want to hear that you've been gone in the feudal time. I need you to stay right here. But have fun while we're gone!  
  
Love,  
Mom  
  
P.S: No going out and partying either! Bye!  
  
P.P.S: Forget what I said about the not funny business. I'd love some grand children!_  
  
Kagome read the note over. _'Funny buisness??'_ Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was on the floor, nose to nose with her cat, Buyo. They seemed to be having a staring contest. Kagome shook her head while grabbing the credit card and shoved it in her purse.  
  
"Ok lets go!" Kagome smiled as she walked over to Inuyasha who just stayed as he was.  
  
"Inuyasha it's time to go now!" He still didn't move.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Nothing.  
  
"Sit!" Inuyasha then smacked really hard into the floor.  
  
"Ow! Bitch, what was that for!" Inuyasha glared up at her, waiting for the spell to ware off.  
  
"You weren't listening to me!" Kagome huffed and placed a hand on her hip.  
  
"I was_ having_ a staring contest!"  
  
"With my cat?" Kagome said blankly.  
  
"Yes! Now I owe him a fish!"  
  
"Right . . ."  
  
"I was just about to win too!"  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"Your cats the one that challenged me!"  
  
"My cat can't speak human . . ."  
  
"Well I'm not human, am I?"  
  
"You can talk to animals?????"  
  
"Yea. All demons can."  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're like that Dr. Doolittle guy or whatever his name is!"  
  
"Eh? Who the hell is that?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. Let's just go."  
  
The cat meowed and Inuyasha just glared at it and then ran a finger across his throat in a very intimidating way. The cat immediately shut up and scampered away.  
  
"Did you just threaten my cat?" Kagome asked in disbelief.  
  
"Keh! He started it!"  
  
"What did he say?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha just grumbled a response.  
  
"What?"  
  
Inuyasha mumbled a little bit louder this time.  
  
"Speak up!"  
  
"::grumble:: ::mutter::"  
  
"What? Can you not speak?" Kagome yelled into his ear.  
  
"Your stupid cat said that we really _should_ be mates, ok?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Kagome looked at him confusedly.  
  
"Mates? What's that?" Kagome questioned.  
  
A deep red blush took over Inuyasha's face. "Never mind! Lets just go." He then grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged he out the door.  
  
Kagome struggled to keep up with his fast pace while he stomped outside.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha! What do you mean? What are you doing? You don't even know where we're going. INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ok so there you have it! You like, love, hate? Tell me in a review peoples! Please! But trust me, in the next chapter things will start picking up a bit. And with this story I've got the whole thing planned out. This one actually has a plot! Yea.............But, anywho! IT'S ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY!! ::cheers:: It's on the 21st of February! And by that time (hopefully) I will have about two more chapters up. Yes, everything will be great. I WILL post a chapter on the day of my birthday as a celebration gift from me to you for me turning 14!!!!!!::does happy dance:: 


	2. chappy 2

YO PPLS!! Mwahahahahahaha!! I haven't updated for a month!! I'm gunna die now........aren't I?  
  
::readers begin to collect anything, big, sharp, and heavy::  
  
Can't we just settle this over some milk and cookies?  
  
::Gets object thrown at head::  
  
Come on now, is there really any need to resort to violence?  
  
::Gets two more objects thrown at head::  
  
Damn you people . . .  
  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha then I would make it so any shirt that touched his body would magically disappear! Mwahahahaha!! Shirts would be banned from his existence! But until then I'll keep up with my fanart . . .  
  
**Warning:** If you do not like swear words then I suggest you don't read the last little bit of this chapter because of a certain someone getting a little pished off. ::jabs finger to Inuyasha::  
  
::Inuyasha looks around innocently:: What?!?????  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Collecting Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Moochy the Moocher**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
After Kagome had finally gotten Inuyasha to let go of her, and finally convince him about 10 times that cars and buses were NOT demons of any kinds, no matter how loud and stinky they were, they took a walk downtown.  
  
"Are you sure those things aren't demons, that one looked at me funny!" Inuyasha glared daggers at a little red sports car driving by.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"It smells," Inuyasha complained for the 5 millionth time this hour.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha."  
  
"And it stinks."  
  
"I know Inuyasha."  
  
"And it-"  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha but there's nothing I can do about it!" Kagome said getting really irritated now and dragged Inuyasha further along the sidewalk, weaving in and out of the horde of people who were walking along.  
  
As they were walking, Kagome started to feel immensely sorry for anyone who dared to even glance at Inuyasha. One time an old lady went to smile at Inuyasha for looking like such a cute couple with Kagome, but then he barked and tried to snap at her.  
  
The lady looked appalled and started to walk the other way while Inuyasha smirked triumphantly.  
  
It was about at this point where Kagome had grabbed him by the wrist and drug him along behind her. She felt like she was pulling along her little brother Souta when he was a little kid. Always slowing down once in a while to look at the sights around him in awe.  
  
Kagome had to admit, it was pretty cute watching him. Especially when he practically threw himself up against up on the side of a window because of a bunch of ramen they were selling inside.  
  
When he turned around he gave her the most pleading puppy dog face imaginable. Kagome sighed and took him in. After about 5 bowls they finally set out again. And then the whole procedure of the looking and the barking and the snapping started all over again. Even Shippo behaved better than Inuyasha at times.  
  
At one point a group of girls all stopped and stared at Inuyasha as they walked by. Their tongues were practically hanging out of their mouths. One of them fainted, another one started trying to flutter her eyes at Inuyasha, while another glared at Kagome for being so lucky.  
  
"Why are they staring at me like that?" Inuyasha asked nervously, starting to back away behind Kagome. "They look like they've got something in their eyes, one of then keeps blinking at me."  
  
"You gotta watch out for those ones. They might blink you to death." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and while his focus was on her she flipped the bird to the group of girls. The girls gasped and stalked off.  
  
Kagome looked back up at him, noticing the ugly baseball cap that he was wearing.  
  
"Uh, lets go get you a new hat Inuyasha." Kagome suggested, immediately changing the topic while starting to walk along again. "That baseball caps really getting old."  
  
Inuyasha looked up to the brim of his hat that was on his head and flicked it slightly. "Keh! Whatever." He shrugged and then jogged up to Kagome with his arms crossed.  
  
After walking for about 20 more minutes, they finally came to a little shop with a green and white trim around the edge. Small flower pots decorated the outside with a sign with hats painted beside it sowed through the window that the store was open.  
  
"Here we are Inuyasha." Kagome said as she lead him into a little hat boutique. When they walked inside there wasn't a lot of people in there. Only an older lady and a very sophisticated looking man where wandering about; picking up the occasional hat, inspecting it, and then setting it back down again.  
  
"'ello there missy. How may I help ya?" A woman with crimson red hair pulled up into a loose bun, dark brown eyes and tanned skin walked up to them. She quickly fixed the position of a hat that was slightly off balance on the shelf beside her and then turned back to the two new customers.  
  
"Oh we don't need any help. We're just browsing." Kagome told her kindly. "We weren't really thinking of getting anything anyways."  
  
"You sure? Judging by that hat your man's wearing, I take it he's just waiting to be shot for poor sense in hat style. I mean where'd you find that? The dog house?" The lady pointed towards Inuyasha and laughed. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who was poking a really big pink fluffy hat and then jumping back.  
  
"It's pink." He hissed, holding up his fingers in a cross.  
  
Kagome looked back at the lady with a blank expression on her face. "Yea I guess we could use your help." Her voice cracking a bit in shame.  
  
"Alrighty then!" She said in her heavy western accent, clapping her hands together. "By the way, mah names Kim." She said, offering out a hand. Kagome shook it in return and then folded her hands politely back in front of her again.  
  
The second Kim turned around and walked away Kagome could hear her start singing a tune to herself. "I'm gunna make some money! I'm gunna make some money! Then I'll buy some ice-cream! Doo doo doo doo doooo."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was staring at Kim like she was some deranged mental person. He then looked towards Kagome who then exchanged confused looks with each other. Inuyasha took one more glance at the shop keeper and then shook himself to get the freaky feeling off of him.  
  
Kim was buzzing around the store, looking for a perfect hat for the half demon. Kagome took this time to sit down on one of the benches that was in the cozy little store. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome sitting there all by her lonesome and went over to sit beside her.  
  
He plopped down beside her on the small couch and sat Indian style.  
  
Kagome smiled and was about to start a conversation, but then something caught her attention.  
  
When Inuyasha sat down and looked at her, he saw that her gaze was sullenly fixed on something behind him. Turning around, Inuyasha followed her line of vision and saw that she was staring at a man in the store who was looking at some very expensive looking top hats.  
  
"Um, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, trying to get her attention. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the man with the top hats.  
  
"Oi! Bitch!" He started to wave his hands in front of her face to get her attention. She was still staring intently at the man on the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh look! Something shiney!!" Inuyasha put on a face of mock shock and pointed at a piece of fluff on the floor. When she didn't fall for it Inuyasha then started to rap his fingers on his knee in an irritated manner. He wondered why it didn't work. It sure as hell woulda worked on him.  
  
"Okay if you don't answer soon we're going back to the well." Inuyasha threatened. Inuyasha knew that that would most defiantly work. But with every gain there is a loss.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly, turning her head slowly to look at him in the eye. "Sit."  
  
::THWAMP::  
  
His loss was one of balance.  
  
"Here sir I found you a-what happened to you?" Kim asked, holding a black hat in her hand. The other two people looked over to investigate the noise that occurred. The old lady frowned and muttered something about 'kids these days' and the man's eyes widened at the sight of Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks Kag. I really needed that." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically into the carpet. He finally got up as soon as the spell wore off and turned to glare at her properly.  
  
"What is so special about that guy over there anyways?" Inuyasha wanted- no –demanded to know.  
  
"He just looks like the same guy that was in the paper this morning! Mr. Whatever his name is." Kagome whispered harshly to Inuyasha.  
  
"Actually it's Mr. Toshiro, and yes I do look a lot like the guy in the paper because I am him." The top hat man said, extending an arm towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the arm and then up at the man with a frown on his face and arms crossed.  
  
Inuyasha growled and eyed the man while Mr. Toshiro slowly withdrew his hand. There was something Inuyasha didn't like about this man. And they always say canines have the best sense in things like that.  
  
The man cleared his throat and then offered out his hand again, this time to Kagome. "And this lovely young lady is . . .??"  
  
"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said while offering out a hand of her own. His grasp was strong and tight and was squeezing her hand until it went numb. But being the polite person she was, she still kept a smile on her face. Inuyasha just glared and growled at the man, slightly more audible this time.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha and kicked him in the shins to tell him to shut up. Inuyasha yelped and jumped up, clutching his abused shin.  
  
"Hm, is something the matter, boy?" Mr. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the hanyou who was whimpering and massaging his shin.  
  
"Damn bitch." He muttered, earning him another well deserved kick but this time on the other knee. "GAH!!"  
  
"What an eccentric performance." Mr. Toshiro said, slightly amused. He stared at Inuyasha a little bit longer and then shook of whatever he was thinking and turned back to Kagome. Kagome leaned back as far as she could in her chair as he stared at her, there was something in his eyes that bugged her, something..........strange.  
  
"Well what do you two say to some lunch?" Mr. Toshiro suggested, glancing at the still jumping Inuyasha and then back at her. "Maybe you could tell a little more about your friend. Like how he got that silver hair, or those golden eyes?"  
  
"Well actually we're kinda busy and-"  
  
"Wonderful!" He cut off Kagome, grabbing both her and Inuyasha by the arms and head towards the door. "Lets go get something to eat, shall we?"  
  
_'Well he's certainly very open.'_ Kagome thought to herself while rolling her eyes. She stopped when the man glared at her. Kagome shuddered. Scary.  
  
Inuyasha just glared at the man and then pulled his arm sharply out of his grasp. "I don't need you help walking, old man. I can manage on my own."  
  
.  
  
[[[[[]]]]]  
  
.  
  
"Wow! This WacDonald's place is amazing! I've never had anything like it!" Mr. Toshiro exclaimed while delicately sipping some of his coke.  
  
"Yea I know what you mean." Inuyasha agreed while wolfing down another hamburger with food sticking to the sides of his face.  
  
"It's just fast food." Kagome said dully while nibbling on a french-fry, watching the two men. Their eating habits were the complete opposite of each others . Then Mr. Toshiro slammed his fists on the table. Kagome jumped and Inuyasha glanced up with half a burger hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"Lets get down to business, shall we?" He said while Inuyasha gulped down the rest of his burger and licked the remains off of the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Now I want to ask you a question . . . erm . . . what did you say your name was again?"  
  
"I didn't." Inuyasha replied rudely while crossing his arms again and staring down the man.  
  
"Ah, ehem, yes. Where on earth did you get that beautiful hair. It's so..........exotic!" He leaned over to stroke Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha snapped his head back and glared into the man's eyes. "And your eyes, the colour is fascinating."  
  
"It's just a family trait, that's all." Inuyasha growled, trying to narrow his eyes so that he couldn't see them.  
  
"Of course." He looked at Inuyasha over again. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Well it was a nice lunch and all but we better get going." Kagome smiled nervously and started to grab Inuyasha by the arm. "So you can just 'sit' and enjoy-"  
  
::THWAMP::  
  
"Ow! Bitch!! What did you do _that_ for?!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Mr Toshiro came over to see if everything was alright.  
  
"Boy are you alri---oh my! Oh my, my, my!" Mr. Toshiro quickly walked over and bent down beside Inuyasha in fascination. He began to study him intensely. Inuyasha then felt a hand swish across the top of his ear. He twitched it unconsciously.  
  
"Oh! They _are_ real!"  
  
Inuyasha then looked in front of him from the position on the floor. There was his hat, rolling along the floor, and his ears were fully exposed. Inuyasha made a mad dash for the hat and quickly slapped it on his head.  
  
"What's real? Oh the food! Of course it's real! That's why we eat it! Well we better get going, eh, Kagome?" Inuyasha nervously smiled and grabbed a very pale Kagome by the arm and dragged her out of the store quickly.  
  
Once out of the store, when Inuyasha thought no-one was looking, he leaped onto the top of the buildings, heading into the direction of Kagome's shrine.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha could only think of one thing at the moment.  
  
_'Aw shit!'_  
  
.  
  
[[[[[]]]]]  
  
.  
  
Mr. Toshiro watched in aw from inside the fast food restaurant as Inuyasha swung Kagome onto his back and began to leap from building to building like it was nothing. He stood up from his crouched position on the floor and dusted himself off.  
  
"Interesting........."  
  
A small smirk graced his face as he began to walk out the door.  
  
"Very Interesting............" The smirk on his face grew even wider.  
  
He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a flashy cell phone. He flipped it open and dialled in some numbers.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
"Good evening James."  
  
'Oh, Mr. Toshiro! So nice to speak to you again. The last time we talked was when you needed help getting that-'  
  
"Shut _up_ James!" He cut him off abruptly. "I need you to catch me something else this time, something more . . . amusing, more . . . challenging." The malicious smirk crossed his face again.  
  
'W-what are you thinking?'  
  
"I'm thinking more along the lines of . . . demon."  
  
'Demon!' James laughed on the other side of the line. 'Things like demons only occur in story books and old horror movies.'  
  
"Silence! What kind of boy has silver hair, golden eyes, fangs, and ears? Answer me that!"  
  
'It's called hair-dye, contacts, pointed caps on the teeth, and one of those freaky headbands that people wear, ok?'  
  
Mr. Toshiro shook his head. He was going to have to play hard ball. He sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Listen, how does 10 billion dollars sound to you?"  
  
'Demon you say? I'll find that guy for you. Now, tell me where I can find him?'  
  
"I knew you would see it my way. Now come meet me here in Tokyo, and don't worry about finding me, I'll find you." With that he hung up. He turned the phone back on and started calling some one else.  
  
'Good evening sir.'  
  
"Hello Swanson. Come pick me up right now!" He ordered.  
  
'Right away sir.'  
  
::click::  
  
Mr. Toshiro flipped his phone shut and stuffed it back into the black fold of his coat pocket. He then pulled out a note pad and a pen and started examining at which directions the two teens had jumped off to.  
  
"I will find you Inuyasha," He said to himself evilly, jotting down the coordinates to where he saw the two teens jump off to, "And you **will** be mine."  
  
With one last smirk he started to walk down the crowded streets carefully making sure he didn't lose the paper which he had just used moments ago, that was his key to finding them.  
  
.  
  
[[[[[]]]]]  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha landed gracefully in front of Kagome's bedroom window with Kagome still on his back. He quickly slid the window open and climbed through and onto Kagome's floor.  
  
"We could've just used the front door you know . . . " Kagome sweat dropped a little as Inuyasha gently slid her off of his back and onto the carpet.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
Kagome sat down on her bed quietly as Inuyasha sat on the floor across from her. "I think we should go back to my time." Inuyasha told her stubbornly.  
  
"But, I have to watch over the shrine and -"  
  
"But what about that stupid old man who saw my ears huh? We're going back!" Inuyasha didn't even wait for her to protest as he stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulders.  
  
Ignoring her protests and her slamming her fists into his back he leapt out of the window and towards the well house. Once inside he set her down.  
  
"Come on, wench, we're leaving." He told her while placing one foot on the wells edge.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
With that Inuyasha came crashing down at full force. But instead of meeting the brown dirt, he met the surface of the well. Inuyasha heard the outer wood covering of the well split, but Kagome didn't notice so she kept on yelling.  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! And don't forget to SIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
With each sit command, Inuyasha crashed into the well again, and again, and again. Once he shattered the wood, he started to hear some of the stone from the inside shift out of place. Each time he slammed into it, he heard more stones shift out of place. Then finally, at the last one, Inuyasha hit the well so hard that it collapsed underneath the pressure.  
  
The stones that made up most of the well came tumbling down along with Inuyasha. Inuyasha hit the ground first. He muttered some curses and then he looked up and saw the tons of stones come falling down.  
  
Kagome, who had a jolly good time telling Inuyasha to 'sit', turned around abruptly when she head a big crash. When she turned around she did not like what she saw. Well, didn't see.  
  
The well was gone save for a few stones that had managed to remain in contact and the few stray ones that had fallen to the side. When she heard a few muffled curses from inside the well she ran over.  
  
"Inuyasha . . . ??" Kagome asked timidly. She lay herself down on the ground and peeked down the dark hole. Alls she could see was a pile of dirt and stones in a big heap at the bottom of the well.  
  
_'Must've gone back to the feudal era.'_ Kagome though and was about to stand up when the pile of rubble moved. All of a sudden a hand reached up. Kagome let out a scream like it was some monster or something.  
  
"Aw fuck that hurts." Inuyasha said as he pulled himself up after his arm was free.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she saw him stand up. Inuyasha shook the dirt out of his hair and then placed his hands on his waist and looked at the ground below him. He tapped his foot against the rocks a couple of times and then frowned. He then bent down so his face was a couple of centimetres away from the bottom and flicked one of the stones away.  
  
"You gotta be shittin me . . . " He muttered while leaping out of the well. Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha who was peering down the hole again. Kagome started to brush dirt off of her shirt.  
  
"Inu-"Kagome stopped when Inuyasha jumped down the well again. He landed gracefully at the bottom, allowing a nice stream of colourful words to follow.  
  
"Aw, FUCK! The fucking well won't fucking work. Stupid fucking rosary with its fucking subduing spell. Stupid fucking Kagome and her temper tantrums! Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled angrily while jumping out of the well. He then turned his back to Kagome.  
  
"Um . . . Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, timidly reaching out to his shoulder.  
  
"FUCK!" Kagome hastily pulled her hand back.  
  
"Why isn't the well working?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"The fucking well isn't fucking working because you used that fucking rosary to 'sit' me so many fucking times I fucking broke the fucking well and now it won't fucking work. You fuckin' HAPPY!!?? HOLY FUCK!!!" Inuyasha flailed his arms around.  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Um . . . oopsie??"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her for all he was worth. "You fucked up big time Kagome! Ya probably did that on purpose actually." Inuyasha accused her.  
  
"No I'm sorry!" Kagome quickly apologized, "Maybe if we rebuild it it'll work again. We can always go to the hardware store and buy some cement to help." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Well, I don't know what the hell cement is but I better work or it's _your_ head!" Inuyasha told her. All of a sudden Kagome's cat Buyo walked in and meowed at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha then glared at the cat. "She doesn't even know what the fuck a mate is so SHUT THE HELL UP!!" He then fingered that cat. Buyo just flicked up his tail and happily pranced away.  
  
"I don't even wanna know." Kagome told Inuyasha and then walked out of the well house and back up to the shrine.  
  
"I'm gunna kill that fucking cat one day." Inuyasha seethed while flexing and unflexing his claws.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
WOOT! Chappy two finally done! It took me a month to get off my lazy ass but I did it! Yesh! But, the only down side to my life right now is........................is....................I RAN OUT OF RAMEN!!!! ::cries:: I ate the last one today, it was good! It was beef flavoured! Mmmmmmm...........beef......... well anyways, I gotta go and I promise I'll update faster this time. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Yea, nuff said. JA!!  
  
o.O hee hee! That's Wacked out Bob! he's my friend!! 


	3. chappy 3

HEY PPLS!  
  
::receives death glare from readers::  
  
. . . um . . . oopsy??? ::dodges sharp pointy objects that are being thrown from all directions::  
  
Ok I'll just let you get on with the story! ::gets rock thrown at head::  
  
X.X  
  
**Disclaimer:** What do you think?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Collecting Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Moochy the Moocher**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Kagome?" Inuyasha begged for the millionth time, getting down on his knees. He hated lowering his pride but this was a life or death situation here.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you NO, Inuyasha???!!" Kagome fumed while continuing to wash the dishes from dinner, wiping the plate she was working on harder from sheer frustration. "It's really late out, I'm tired, the wells broken, some strange collector guy saw your ears, and all you can think about is RAMEN!" Kagome stopped washing the plate and turned around to shout at him.  
  
The plate she was washing broke in half. Inuyasha almost flinched, _almost_. That girl's strength is proven to be painful. I mean, look at the plate man! Look at the plate! What did it ever do to anybody?  
  
Inuyasha focussed his gaze from the plate back to the girl who had her hands placed on her hips with half of the plate in each hand now, glaring at the hanyou for all he was worth.  
  
"But-" Inuyasha started to say but was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"'But' NOTHING! You've had ten packs already!" Kagome slammed the plat down on the counter. She felt her fingers twitch as she let go of the death grip that she had on the plat. She wondered just how much stress she could relieve by ringing her hands around his neck and slowly watching the life drain out of-  
  
"Funny..........." Inuyasha snapped Kagome out of her little fantasy. She looked up and saw his nose turned up in the air, trying to sniff out something. Her anger was replaced by a look of confusion.  
  
"It's not _that_ time of the month again is it?" Inuyasha questioned her. The evil smirk he was trying to keep contained inside erupted out onto his features when Kagome's face went into shock. A fang protruded over his bottom lip as his smirk transformed into a grin.  
  
Kagome's look of shock went into one of pure anger as she put two and two together.  
  
So, all of that nagging, the annoying embarrassing questions, all of that dragging her around to make more Ramen, and the constant trying to trip her; was all just a GAME?!  
  
Inuyasha stopped grinning when he saw the dark aura around Kagome spark. Maybe his little game of "Lets-see-how-many-of-Kagome's-buttons-we-can- push-before-she-snaps" wasn't such a good idea. He looked back towards her to see a sugary-sweet smile plastered on her face, but the thing that set it all off was the evil aura that still hung around her. Yup. Definitely not a good idea.  
  
Fear it. PH34R 73H 3V1L 0N3Z! (translation: Fear the evil ones! ((spoken in l33t sp33k)))  
  
"You wanted Ramen? Well hey, I got your ramen..............RIGHT HERE!" Kagome yelled and then threw a big metal soup spoon at him. Inuyasha quickly brought up his hand to catch it right before it hit his face. Man that girls got a fast arm!  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the metal object he was now holding and then gave her a blank look. "This is a spoon, stupid! Not Ramen."  
  
Kagome growled threateningly at him, and by gawd if she had been a demon Inuyasha would be pretty much labelled 'dead' right now. But she did have something that was more effective and harder to evade than any demon.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
::THWAMP::  
  
"Glah!"  
  
Kagome took the chance while he was still on the ground to run over and sat on him while bashing him over the head with a pot she had grabbed. Inuyasha muffled a curse into the carpet as Kagome continued screaming and bashing him over the head with the pot. She stopped when she saw his ears droop down from all of the screech abuse it was taking from Kagome.  
  
She was still holding the pot above her head in place as she tried to resist Inuyasha's cute fluffy white triangles. She almost did it too but nuuuuuuuu! They just had to perk up to check if the coast was clear and in a pain-free zone.  
  
Damn those cute ears. . .  
  
Kagome grumbled in frustration with herself as her hands disobeyed her and started to caress the irresistible ears.  
  
Inuyasha lay perfectly still underneath of her. What the hell was she doing? He let out a small 'Feh!'. Jeeze. Talk about women and their mood swings. Inuyasha irritably rapped his claws on the hard-wood floor, waiting for the calming torture session he was enduring to end.  
  
"You done yet woman?" Inuyasha tried to ask as roughly as he could. He bit his lip as he tried his hardest to suppress a moan of ecstasy. No, the position she was in and the little torture session was NOT helping right now.  
  
"Almost." Kagome said cheerfully. She was just about done when she moved her hands lower down his ear and felt a wet, sticky substance under her fingers. She pulled her hand up slowly and was met with the sight of blood. She looked farther down his head and saw the red substance staining his beautiful white hair.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry!" Kagome jumped up off of his back and looked at him apologetically. Inuyasha sat up and let out a sigh of relief as hit heart rate started going down. He gave her a quizzical look after he realized that Kagome was still biting her lip in anticipation.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The pan . . . your head . . . blood!" Kagome managed to spit out. Inuyasha lifted a clawed hand to where she was pointing frantically at. He brought his hand down and saw the blood on it.  
  
"Calm down, bitch. It wasn't nothin'. Just a scratch that's all." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. She was always so concerned about everything. It wasn't like she was his mother!  
  
"B-b-b-but.............your HAIR!!!!!" Kagome almost screamed. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Inuyasha could take cuts. Hell he could take having a hole in his gut like what has happened countless times over. But when someone messes with the hair. . .  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted frantically, "We need water and we need it NOW!"  
  
Kagome nodded her head and dashed to the bathroom with out saying a word. Inuyasha sat down whimpering slightly, petting his hair in reassurance. As soon as he saw Kagome was gone his whimpering turned into a malicious chuckle under his breath.  
  
He quickly got up and dashed to the kitchen, opening a new fresh package of ramen.  
  
"Heh heh heh!"  
  
His grin was that of pure evil as he hunched over his bowl of ramen, slurping it quickly. Oh yes. His plan was brilliant; fake the being stressed about the hair just so he could get another bowl of ramen. Ah yes, this masterful plan was almost as good as the evil trick he pulled on Shippo.  
  
::::::FLASHBACK:::::::  
  
It was a warm sunny day and the gang was walking through the forest totally and utterly bored. That is until Inuyasha came up with an idea.  
  
"Oh look Shippo! A bunny!" Inuyasha told Shippo and pointed behind him.  
  
Shippo turned around to look at the bunny.  
  
"Ha! Fool! You fell for it! There was no bunny! It was the ultimate prank!" Inuyasha laughed and pointed at Shippo in his face.  
  
:::::::END FLASHBACK:::::::  
  
His ears twitched when he heard the sound of running water switch off. He quickly tipped up the cup and downed the rest of his noodles. Not knowing where to put the evidence he quickly hid it under the seat cushion and sat on it. He flinched as he heard the little Styrofoam cup snap in half and flatten under his weight.  
  
Tch! This thing has NO backbone.  
  
Kagome came running into the room, clearly out of breath as she motioned for him to head upstairs. Inuyasha gave her a confused look.  
  
"Well don't just stand there stupid, MOVE!!" Kagome shouted at him and pointed up the stairs in the general direction of her bathroom. Inuyasha's mouth formed into and 'o' as it dawned on him that he was supposed to be paranoid about his hair. He was about to start acting again but found it took too much effort.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and shoved his arms in his sleeves in a very Inuyasha like matter but followed up the stairs anyhow. Kagome, however, didn't notice the change in Inuyasha's attitude and continued to rush up the stairs. Kagome jabbed a finger towards the bath room as they arrived in front of its door frame.  
  
"Go!" She ordered; voice stern and demanding.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her blankly, "Well what the hell do I do now?"  
  
"You get in the bathtub and wash your hair with shampoo and conditioner!" She clapped her hands together happily and brightened up.  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent, looking into her eyes. Kagome slightly shuddered under his gaze. Kagome deeply wished that he would look into her eyes more often. They made her feel so calm and relaxed, and another emotion that she just couldn't pinpoint. She snapped out of her thoughts as Inuyasha began to speak.  
  
"Conditioner??"  
  
Kagome smacked her forehead at his stupidness. Had he EVER paid attention about how she always needed a bath to wash her hair with 'shampoo and conditioner.'  
  
"Here let me do it then." Kagome sighed and walked into the bathroom with Inuyasha following suit. '_Well at least now I have a reason to actually wash his hair! I've always wondered what it would feel like. . .'_ Kagome thought to herself as she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt.  
  
"Okay well first you need to get IN the bath and get you hair wet." Kagome instructed. She tried her best not to blush as Inuyasha started to undress. Kagome's eyes went wide.  
  
"NO Inuyasha!!!!!! Keep the loin-cloth ON!!!! EEK!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome ran out of the bathroom as fast as she could as Inuyasha stripped off the last of his clothing. Inuyasha shrugged and continued on his way. Kagome ran to her room and slammed the door shut. The rough wood of her door pressed against her back as her hands clutched her chest, trying in vain to slow the rapid heart beat.  
  
She-she had almost seen his. . . his. . .!! Okay NOT the time to be thinking about that! Kagome took in a deep breath as she turned around and walked out of her bedroom, still clutching her chest.  
  
She quickly walked down the hallway, back to where she had earlier found her fathers old clothes in. After locating the box she rummaged through it until she found an old pair of swim shorts.  
  
They may not have been the most stylish of things with its hot pink and neon green design but hey! It was either them or the little black speedo.  
  
. . .  
  
I think we'll stick with the shorts. Kagome quickly grabbed the swim shorts and hurried back to the bathroom. When she got there she quickly clamped her eyes shut and opened the door and threw the shorts at Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Yo! What -"  
  
"Just put them ON Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back to him as she waited on the other side of the door for him to finish. She heard him say something like 'you'd think she's never seen a naked person before.' Had he NO idea of human modesty?! But then again he was half demon.  
  
Kagome began to feel her cheeks heat up again and started mumbling incoherent words that not even the Great Lord Inuyasha could decipher. Kagome was brought back to the real world when she heard a big bang and a splash followed by a loud curse come from inside the bathroom.  
  
She quickly flung open the door and almost doubled over laughing at the sight that greeted her.  
  
Inuyasha was looking very pissed off with his arms crossed as he was awkwardly sitting in the bath tub. His feet were hanging over the edge as if he had just fallen back into it. Water had matted his hair to his forehead and covered most of his face. He was tapping his foot impatiently in the air as his ears tried to shake any excess water out.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha thundered, shaking the mirror on the wall.  
  
"Having fun yet Inuyasha?" Kagome teased and went towards a cupboard. He growled at Kagome, his eyes following her every movement from underneath of his shaggy main. He slightly recoiled as she walked towards him holding some sort of bottle in her hands.  
  
"Come with another one of those death traps, wench?" Inuyasha accused. Kagome rolled her eyes and flipped open the cap of the shampoo bottles. A waft of smell emitted from the blue bottle, hitting Inuyasha like a ton of bricks. It had almost the same soft sent of lavender that Kagome smelled of. But Kagome's scent was much nicer. It had more of morning dew- _'WOAH!'_ Inuyasha shook his head, clearing all earlier thoughts.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, get up properly." Kagome instructed while squeezing a fairly decent amount of shampoo into the palm of her hand.  
  
"Keh! Why should I?"  
  
"Sssssssiiiiii- "  
  
"Okay, moving!" Inuyasha hastily got up and moved into a better sitting position. Suddenly a cool creamy substance was applied to his long silvery locks while Kagome's fingers massaged his scalp. She started at the roots while thoroughly making her way to the ends.  
  
Inuyasha was having a hell of a good time; eye's half lidded, small content smile on his face while his body was slouched in a very relaxed position. _Having fun yet Inuyasha?_ Kagome's voice rang through his head. _'Hell yea!'_ Inuyasha thought while inwardly doing a victory dance.  
  
Inuyasha's victory session was cut short as a bucket of water was dumped on his head. "Hey!" Inuyasha protested. He was once again silenced as another creamy cool substance was being applied to his scalp.  
  
"This is conditioner." Kagome informed him as she continued to work through his hair. But Inuyasha was too busy to notice while he once again had his half lidded eyes, content smile, and relaxed position.  
  
He could really get used to this whole 'bath' business.  
  
.  
  
[[[[[[]]]]]]  
  
.  
  
"Did you find it yet?"  
  
"Not yet sir." Came the answer from a young man who was sitting in front of the computer screen.  
  
"You people are **useless**!" The man wearing the formal looking business suit vented his anger out on a row of books, knocking them all onto the floor, spilling pages of paper all over the laminated floor. As an after-thought he kicked the surviving books onto the other side of the room.  
  
Now Mr. Toshiro wasn't one to lose his temper out in the public, but when he wanted something he better damn-well get it! He continued to pace back and forth along the row of employees who were all typing away at the computers, stopping every once in a while to snip at them to hurry up.  
  
"M-Mr. Toshiro?" A young man stuttered and hesitantly raised a hand to get the livid mans attention. Mr. Toshiro snapped his heels around sharply and strode quickly over to the boys place.  
  
"You better have something good, _boy_!" He snapped at his face. The young man flinched and pointed a shaky finger to the computer screen he had been working on for the last five hours on.  
  
Mr. Toshiro's eyes swiftly scanned the computer screen from over the boys shoulder. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back in a proper manner.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi . . . blah blah blah . . . The God Tree . . . yadda yadda yadaa . . . Sunset Shrine!" His face twisted into a smile and he turned to the man who let out a shaky breath. "Good job, son. Say you're the new kid right?"  
  
He nervously shook his head yes as Mr. Toshiro put a hand on his shoulder and called over to one the managers of the department. "Oi! Give this lad a 20% raise and a life-time supply of free fine-dining! Our target has been found!"  
  
The manager gave a slight bow and set off to get the orders done.  
  
Mr. Toshiro turned back to the flustered boy. "Print this off now before I have to skin you alive and hang you on my wall!" The boy jumped and went back to work.  
  
"Swanson!" He quickly called out for his trusty servant.  
  
"Yes, milord." Answered the man now identified as 'Swanson' in a monotone voice while appearing abruptly behind Mr. Toshiro.  
  
"Get James on the phone would you, Swanson?"  
  
"Right away sir." He bowed and pulled out the flashy cell. He pressed a number that was on speed dial and handed it to his master. Mr. Toshiro gave him a quick nod and shooed him off.  
  
'Mr. Toshiro so nice to-'  
  
"Shut up James."  
  
'-talk . . . Ehem! Anyways, what would you like?'  
  
"I've got the location of your newest target. Now get ready because I want my catch sometime soon before I have to leave the country. I have a contest to attend and I am wanting my 'catch' to enter."  
  
'Sure thing. Consider it caught!'  
  
"Excellent. Now you shall be getting an e-mail in the morning that has the exact co-ordinates and a full description of what you'll be looking for. And don't forget that this is a 10 billion dollar deal we're talking about here. I'm giving you 2 weeks tops. Any later and the deal's off and all future plans of having children will be demolished."  
  
A gulp was heard on the other side of the line. 'O-of course Mr. Toshiro.'  
  
"Good. Now get to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow." Without further ado he snapped his phone shut and held it out, awaiting for his servant to whisk the phone away. A small smirk graced his lips as he started to make preparations for the nest day.  
  
.  
  
[[[[[[]]]]]]  
  
.  
  
"Here Inuyasha. You can sleep in my mom's room tonight. I'm sure she won't mind." Kagome led Inuyasha into her mother's room. She pulled back the covers and fluffed up the pillows so it would be more comfortable for Inuyasha to sleep in. He nervously looked at the queen sized bed.  
  
"Are you sure? Where will you sleep? Are you gunna sleep here with me?" Inuyasha threw questions at her. Kagome laughed at him as he pulled his ears back and growled. He just looked so adorable with that expression and her dad's old cotton pyjama bottoms with the red plaid design on them. But the cuteness was topped off with the sexiness as his well toned chest was fully exposed once again for her to gawk at.  
  
Her dad just had to have EVERYTHING except for a proper top now, didn't he!  
  
"Oh don't be such a wuss, Inuyasha. I'm sure you're much scarier than any monsters under the bed or in the closet." Kagome grinned at him. Inuyasha muttered some curses and glared at her while climbing into bed and roughly pulling the sheets overtop of him.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome called out to him into the dark room. Only the light that seeped through the slightly open door could show the dark silhouette on the bed. She heard an annoyed 'g'night' and closed the door.  
  
Kagome tip-toed to her room and slipped on her pyjamas. Just as she turned around to climb into bed she was greeted with the sight of fat-cat-Buyo taking up her entire bed.  
  
"Buyo!" Kagome protested, knowing that there was no possible way to lift up the dead weight cat. He responded by cracking and eye open and flexing its claws as it stretched out even more and then snuggled deeper into the bed while fully closing its eyes.  
  
Kagome was in a state of shock. It looked like the cat had purposely set this up. Kagome shook an angry finger at the cat and then stormed back to her mom's room where Inuyasha was currently staying in.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome tentatively peeked her head through the door way leading to her mom's room. She saw the little silhouette with ears sit upright. Even through the dark she could see his golden eyes perfectly, staring at her in confusion.  
  
"Yea? What?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if I could sleep in here tonight." She asked, a heated blush appearing across her cheeks. She saw the outline move an arm to reach up and scratch the back of his head.  
  
"Uh, sure I guess. I mean there's more than enough room . . ." Inuyasha watched as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her, tip- toeing her way to the edge of the bed and then crawling in.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." She whispered quietly while snuggling in deeper into the blankets and unintentionally closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked in the dark.  
  
"I mean why wouldn't I? Can't leave a girl who's afraid on monsters under the bed all alone can I? Now I know what your mom must go through!" Kagome turned around and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Stupid! I'm only here because Mr. Fat Cat took up my bed!" Kagome huffed, "I'm going to sleep. Good night!"  
  
Inuyasha stayed frozen in a state of shock for a second. What was that cat up to? There's no way Kagome could ever like someone like him. Inuyasha pondered about it for a little while. His eyes drifted towards the now sleeping figure of Kagome. Well he might not know but he figured he owes that cat one.  
  
Inuyasha laid back down into the covers and scooted a little closer to Kagome while draping one arm protectively over her waist. He felt her unconsciously snuggle into him.  
  
"Inu. . . yasha . . ." Kagome muttered in her sleep. Inuyasha smiled to himself. Maybe there was hope yet?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC :::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Okay. Sorry again for the extremely long update! I've been pretty busy lately, and before that I was having trouble with writers block. So yea. But I usually update when I'm in a good mood and I'm in a very good mood today!!!  
  
First of all! I got two new mangas!! ::holds up brand spankin' new manga's::  
  
Second of all, THERES A THUNDER STORM!! YAYYY!!!!!!!!!  
  
And Thirdly, I'm listening to one of my favourite songs right now!! Its called "Date Rape" by Sublime! I have about 5 favourite songs rite now. But these are the best!  
  
Oh and before I go, if you didn't read about it earlier and you PLEASE help me with a new penname? The whole Moochy thing is getting to me. But I do like the name Kaida! But it needs sumthin more to it....please tell if you have any suggestions! 


	4. chappy 4

Hey yas ppls! Well school is finally out. I passed all of my exams and got A's or high 'B's which means. . . . . . . I DON'T HAVE TO GET MY COMPUTER TAKEN AWAY ANYMORE!!! w00t! ::starts doing happy dance:: But anyways, since it is summer I will most likely be going away a couple of times. I'll probably tell you in later chapters but keep checking back in my bio.  
  
But I won't waste anymore time. . . ON with the fic!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own a pair of shorts I made in sewing class. Maybe if I put them on Inuyasha I can claim him as my own!!! Ha HA! Now where is that lil bugger . . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Collecting Inuyasha  
  
Chappy 4  
  
By BilLee oO (formerly known as Moochy The Moocher)**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome couldn't find the will to get up that morning. The laziness of sleep was weighing her down too much. The her eyelids felt like dead weights and made them impossible to open while the slight weight on her waist kept her pinned down. Kagome smiled slightly with her eyes closed and head resting on her pillow.  
  
"Stupid Fat Cat Buyo." Kagome laughed sleepily as she reached a hand down to pet her 'cat.' Kagome instantly froze when she felt a strong clawed hand on her small waist instead of her cat. She took in a deep breath to calm her jumping nerves.  
  
She slowly cracked her eyes open, cursing the small beam of light that had escaped through the curtains. When her eyes grew adjusted to the light she was met by the sleeping face of Inuyasha and involuntarily griped onto his hand. She felt her heart well up inside of her.  
  
She had only seen Inuyasha asleep a couple of times. Whenever they were in the feudal era he would always watch her from a nearby tree until she was fast asleep and in the mornings woke up before everybody else demanding that they start looking again for the jewel shards. It was very sweet of him to be so protective of her and making sure she was always safe and out of danger.  
  
Kagome studied his tranquil look before reaching a hand out to wipe a few strands of hair away from his face. She let her fingers linger on his face a bit more before gliding them over the masculine shape of his jaw and then slowly trace over his soft lips. She retracted her hand and pulled it towards her pounding chest.  
  
It was amazing how many foul and abusive words came flying out of those same beautiful lips she was looking at right now. How that same mouth called her bitch and wench and jewel detector countless times over yet the urge to kiss them was still there. But how would he feel if she actually kissed him one day?  
  
Kagome touched the tips of her fingers lightly to her own lips and let out a sigh. He was still in love with Kikyo and had already practically sold his soul to her. Kagome always thought about how sometimes she didn't want the quest for the jewel to ever end because when it did that would mean Inuyasha would finally have to go to hell with Kikyo.  
  
She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. It was about time to get up and the well was still waiting to be fixed. Rolling over so that her back was facing to the sleeping hanyou, she tried to pull the blankets off of her and get out of the bed but was pulled back abruptly by the hand that was still on her waist.  
  
Thinking that he was just dreaming she tried to wiggle free while the hand on her waist tightened even more. She could feel every muscle on Inuyasha chest as he pulled her over so that she was pressing firmly against him. His body heat radiated through the thin fabric of her over sized pyjama shirt.  
  
She stopped wiggling around when she heard a disgruntled protest come from deep in the hanyou's throat.  
  
"Would you stop fuckin' movin' around, wench? Some people are trying to sleep." He grunted, keeping his eyes closed and the firm arm in place. When Kagome made a funny squeaking noise in the back of her throat Inuyasha lowered his head into her ebony hair that was placed near the crook of her neck.  
  
Kagome calmed down as he took a deep intake of her scent, his own scent of the fresh deep forest and natural rivers invading her nose. She giggled as he let out a breath of air that tickled the sensitive skin on her neck. When he didn't move and continued his rhythmic pattern of breaths on her neck she couldn't control the stream of giggles that followed after it.  
  
Inuyasha growled for her to stop but when she didn't he finally spoke up. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"S-stop it Inuyasha." Kagome laughed when he started speaking, "It-" laugh. "-tickles!"  
  
Inuyasha brought his head up and griped onto her waist and turned her around to face him. She stopped laughing when she saw his piercing golden eyes looking straight into hers. She stared straight back at him; try to decipher what he was doing. Something flickered in those golden eyes that made her heart speed up.  
  
"Kagome. . ." Inuyasha called out to her in a breathy voice. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat.  
  
"Y-yes?" Kagome tried to answer but came out more of a squeak then anything. "What is it?"  
  
He placed a very seductive smirk on his face and started growling playfully, making Kagome's blood pulse through her body at an extreme speed. "Can you do something do something for me . . . Kagome?" Inuyasha purred while burying his face back into the crook of her neck. He then sat up perfectly straight and perky causing Kagome to fall over. "Can you make me some Ramen!"  
  
Kagome stayed frozen in shock for a moment; trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She then sat up and glared at Inuyasha. She folded her arms and turned her head away, hoping he didn't catch the heated blush that crossed her face.  
  
"I hate you . . ." Kagome mumbled under her breath. Inuyasha grinned proudly as he ruffled her hair. She scowled at herself for letting him make a fool out of her.  
  
"Yup! Just about as much as I hate you!" Inuyasha chuckled and then let out a jaw cracking yawn in a very dog like fashion, tongue and all. Kagome watched him from the corner of her eye and had to crack a smile.  
  
"You're such a puppy." Kagome stated as she tried her best not to laugh. Inuyasha growled at her. "Oh come on then I'll make you your Ramen!" Kagome laughed as she pushed her covers off of her form. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed her self to get up.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her long smooth legs as she walked over towards the door. The baggy shirt acted as a dress as it ended at about the same length her school uniform did, giving him a good view. 'Dammit I should really start thanking her love of skirts more often! I mean, no, I shouldn't because uh . . . um . . . aw fuck it!' Inuyasha finally agreed on watching the pale complexion of her legs move gracefully towards the hallway.  
  
She stopped and turned around to look back at Inuyasha. "You coming?"  
  
Inuyasha snapped himself out of his daze. "Um . . . oh yea. Right. Sure. So where are we going?" He asked dumbly. Inuyasha felt himself warm up as the sound of her sweet laughter filled his ears.  
  
"Such a puppy." Kagome laughed and shook her head while leaving out of Inuyasha's line of sight. Inuyasha snorted at her comment and pushed himself off of the bed. He scratched the back of his head again.  
  
Why the hell was he so itchy!? Inuyasha scratched the back of his head again, lengthening his claws a bit. He started using both hands before trading them in for his foot. Inuyasha sighed in relief as his foot seemed to be helping.  
  
"Inuyasha are you com-" Kagome stopped in mid sentence and burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha grunted, foot in mid air. Kagome shook her head and motioned him to follow her. Inuyasha muttered a 'keh' under his breath and decided to follow Kagome out into the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha plopped himself lazily on the kitchen stool. He watched as Kagome glided around the kitchen to prepare him his 'breakfast.' He turned his head away and started tapping his fingers on the counter to try and take his mind off of Kagome. His mind drifted off to Kikyo.  
  
Was he being unfaithful by acting, er, _friendlier_ to Kagome and staying with her in her time? Sure he'd made that promise of going to hell with her because it was his duty to do so. But what about Kagome? He had also made a promise to her that she would never get hurt and that he would always protect her. What'll happen when their mission is complete? What will happen?  
  
Inuyasha was once again snapped out of his thoughts as Kagome set down a bowl of Ramen in front of him. He looked up at her quizzically as she smiled down at him.  
  
"Your ramen?" Kagome reminded. Inuyasha didn't need to be reminded twice as he shovelled the ramen into his mouth.  
  
.  
  
[[[[[]]]]]  
  
.  
  
Sango swiftly moved throw the brush of the forest in her black, form- fitting demon exterminator's suit. Her giant boomerang bone positioned on her back with one hand gripping it tightly in case her attacker were to catch up with her.  
  
She felt the wind tousling her long brown hair that was pulled up into a high pony-tail. Small shrubs and low branches whipped against her legs as she continued to run. The sound of her companions small feet faced beside her.  
  
The tiny fire cat pranced quickly along side her master, ready to transform at any minute if needed.  
  
"SAAAAN-GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Came the wail of the fox kitsune who was tailing her and gaining speed.  
  
"Oh, SANGO!!!!!" Sango cringed as she heard the second voice, much deeper and more masculine than the first. She tried to pick up speed but was running out of breath and they were quickly catching up to her. Sango started to panic.  
  
She glanced back and saw a wailing kitsune and the perverted monk only a few paces behind her. Miroku was grinning perversely with a look of determination in his eyes.  
  
"Kirara!!!" Sango called over to her fire cat who transformed immediately at her master's command. Sango grabbed onto her partner's mane and tried to swing her legs up on her back while the fire cat started to take off for flight.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Miroku laughed playfully as he caught Sango around the waist, pulling the both towards the ground. The fire cat didn't seem to notice that her master wasn't there and continued to fly away.  
  
"Traitor!" Sango mumbled as she watched Kirara float away. She felt Miroku's chest vibrate with the soft chuckle. Her form stiffened up when she felt a misplaced hand on her rear. She brought her elbow down sharply into his gut. When he let sucked in a quick breath Sango moved to get off of him.  
  
"He'll never learn." Sango muttered under her breath while dusting herself off.  
  
"Of course not, my dear Sango. You're just too yummy!" Miroku smiled at her, causing her to blush angrily. Miroku laughed and pushed himself up off of the ground. He propped his staff up and looked behind him, watching the fox cub come wailing into Sango.  
  
"Sangooooo!" He cried as he latched onto her leg. "Where's Kagome!? Isn't she supposed to be back already? Where did Inuyasha go? Why aren't they here yet? Answer me Sango!!" Shippo demanded while crying into her leg all the more.  
  
Sango looked up to Miroku for help as Shippo started rubbing his runny nose onto her leg. Miroku smiled while resting on his staff. Sango let out a sigh a reached down to pick up the young Kitsune.  
  
"Oh Shippo." Sango soothed while he cried into her shoulder. "I'm sure Kagome-chan will be back soon! Inuyasha probably went to go get her and got a little side-tracked. They might've needed to pick up some more supplies for when they come back!"  
  
Shippo seemed to have calmed down a bit but was still sniffling on her shoulder. Sango tried another trick.  
  
"Who knows! Maybe Kagome-chan and Inuyasha went to go pick up more of those treats you love so much!"  
  
Shippo sniffled and looked up at Sango with aqua coloured eyes. "Treats?" He asked with a little hope. Sango smiled, happy that he had finally stopped crying.  
  
"Yup! And I'm sure she'll bring lots of chocolate too!"  
  
Shippo cheered and jumped off of Sango and over towards Miroku. He stuck his face right in front of his. "Did ya hear that Miroku!? Kagome's gunna bring me lots of candy! Maybe she'll bring so much I can make a mountain! Won't that be cool, Miroku? But I'm not going to share any because I like candy! And since the candy's mine I can do WHATEVER I want with it! Isn't that great Miroku!"  
  
"Yes that does seem wonderful, but I think you're bouncy enough as it is. I don't think Kagome-sama will give you very much candy if you don't be good." Shippo instantly stopped bouncing around as Miroku said this.  
  
"Well, okay. But I'm going to go tell Lady Kaede what Kagome's doing for me!" With that Shippo bounced off of Miroku's shoulder and bounded off into the forest. Miroku sighed and sat down on a nearby rock.  
  
"Well that was fun!" Miroku grinned at Sango who whipped a bead of sweat from her brow.  
  
"Fun is not the word Houshi. Do you know how long we ran?!" Sango asked angrily as she rested her boomerang bone against the side of the tree, heading to sit down also before her knees gave way. She gave a fine plop as she hit the ground.  
  
Miroku's eyes were turned upwards in a thoughtful expression as he absently counted his fingers. "A really long time?" Miroku finally gave up and answered.  
  
"Exactly!" Sango huffed and slammed the back of her head against the base of the tree.  
  
Miroku sighed and got up from his position on the rock to go sit under the big tree with the exterminator. He felt the rough bark on his back as he slid down the broad trunk. He let out a hearty breath and closed his eyes.  
  
"So why _were_ you chasing me for so long anyways?" Sango asked softly, enjoying the silence of the forest.  
  
"Well you are the only one who could get Shippo to calm down. And since you know Kagome-sama so well I'm sure you could think up the best thing for Shippo to believe." Miroku chuckled low in his throat. "Kids are so gullible these days."  
  
"Yes but you do realize when she does come back Shippo is going to be more than disappointed." Sango pointed out.  
  
"But there is where you're wrong, milady. Shippo might be a little upset that there's no treats for him but will be equally as happy that Kagome and Inuyasha have finally come back."  
  
"You make it sound like Kagome-chan and Inuyasha are going to be gone for a while. And I highly doubt Shippo will be all that happy to see Inuyasha."  
  
"Well remember Shippo's parents were murdered by the Thunder Brothers. And seeing as he was found by Kagome and Inuyasha first, he thinks them both as parents. Remember that youkai family bonds are very strong; so any feelings are taken quite personally. And call it a hunch but I think Kagome and Inuyasha will be staying there for a while."  
  
Sango thought about what Miroku had just said. "Well I guess your right. And for some reason I too think that they'll be gone for a little while. I mean Kagome and I are almost like sisters and I usually know what's going on."  
  
Miroku just nodded in agreement and shifted himself into a more comfortable position. The two sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the wind tousle the tree's leave and the occasional bird twitter and heard the melodic ringing of the rings on Miroku's golden staff.  
  
Sango cracked an eye open to look at Miroku who was still sitting peacefully beside her, a thoughtful expression on his face. Her eyes travelled down to his small black ponytail at the base of his head. What would he look like if he put his hair down? If anything he would look like the rugged type, but still, it would be nice to see.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you Sango?" Miroku asked with his usual smile on his face. Sango pursed her lips tightly together and turned away. The sound of Miroku's kind laughter swirled around the forest. "Just because I'm a bit of a pervert sometimes-"  
  
Sango snorted, "That's an understatement."  
  
"- it doesn't mean that I still don't do my duties as a monk to help others in need. Now tell me, what were you thinking about?" Miroku asked and sat up straight to face her.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering . . ." Sango started, not really knowing why she was so embarrassed, "I was just wondering what you would look like with out that ponytail in all the time."  
  
Miroku laughed again. "My dear Sango, taking out a monk's ponytail is a sin in itself! But I guess it wouldn't be so sinful to show my wife. But other than that, I don't really know what I would look like either!"  
  
Sango laughed nervously and inwardly cursed. _'Now I'm never going to see what he looks like, damn!'_ Miroku grinned pervertedly at her.  
  
"You know," Miroku leaned in and whispered in her ear huskily. "If we got married then I could show you all the time. I'd be more than willing to let you see."  
  
Sango's breath hitched in her throat and she turned around and slapped him. "What'd you do that for. . ." Miroku whined and tried to coax his cheek into feeling better. Sango looked down as her face heated up.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, "Reflexes. . ."  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and went back to leaning against the tree. "Sorry again. . ." Sango apologized again and coughed, regaining composure. "Why don't you have a wife anyways? I mean I'm sure there are plenty of woman who would be more than willing to volunteer."  
  
"Is that an offer?" Miroku asked raising a brow suggestively.  
  
"No!" protested Sango angrily, "It was a question! I mean you're always looking for someone to bear their child and I just thought-"  
  
"No I understand what you mean." Miroku sighed and closed his eyes again, "I guess I'm just looking for an heir so if I don't beat Naraku, which I'm sure we all will by the way, then I can have someone else do it for me. And the reason I don't have a wife because I know that if we got too close now she would be in great danger at all times. I do not wish that upon anybody."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"Yes and for the fact that before my father died he told me he wanted me to have a strong wife who isn't afraid to give me a good beating if I got out of hand." Miroku grinned and held up his hand while wiggling his fingers in front of her face.  
  
Sango laughed as she thought what a smart man Miroku's father was. She froze up instantly when she found out where his other hand was.  
  
Miroku retracted his hand slowly as he saw her start shaking with anger. Yep his father would defiantly approve of this one.  
  
.  
  
[[[[[]]]]]  
  
.  
  
Shippo was sitting down with Kaede in her hut, eating some dinner when a loud yell erupted through the forest.  
  
"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The yell was followed by a loud crash and Shippo sighed sympathetically. "Poor Miroku, he'll never learn."  
  
.  
  
[[[[[]]]]]  
  
.  
  
"Are we almost there yet?" grumbled a very unhappy hanyou. He was currently carrying at least 5 sacks of concrete mixture and couldn't see a thing where he was going. And on top of that he was carrying at least 20 more bags of clothing for him.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha! Stop being such a grumpy-guss." Scolded Kagome cheerfully. "You're not the only one having to carry something."  
  
Inuyasha grunted pathetically. "You're carrying TWO bags!!"  
  
Kagome ignored him and skipped happily up the shrine steps, stopping every once in a while to get the disgruntled hanyou who was currently almost falling down that stairs to go faster.  
  
When they finally got to the top of the shrine steps Inuyasha lowered himself to drop the bags on the ground. "Not yet Inuyasha! Bring 'em over to the well house!" Came Kagome's happy voice from a little ways in front.  
  
He growled unhappily and tried to get to the well house as fast as he could. Once they were inside he dropped everything he was carrying and flopped down onto the dirt beside the broken well. Not only were they going to have to cement the stones back in place on the inside of the well but were also going to have to replace the broken wood that was all over the outer part.  
  
"Inuyasha get up! You're getting your brand new cloths all dirty. I did actually spend some money on those you know." Kagome mentioned while standing right above his head. "And they weren't cheap either! Do you know how much-"  
  
Inuyasha zoned her out a little bit and looked up. _'Hey!! I can see up your skirt from here- no, bad mind bad mind!'_ Inuyasha screwed his eyes shut to prevent himself from looking further more. As he closed his eyes the image of his view seconds before popped into mind.  
  
Okay now he was at a dilemma; open his eyes and get caught looking at her and get 'sat' into oblivion or keep his eyes shut and get caught not listening and get 'sat' into oblivion. So instead Inuyasha decided on the next best thing.  
  
Reaching up with one clawed hand he grabbed onto her leg and pulled her down on top of him.  
  
Kagome gasped out in shock. "Inuyasha!" He grunted in response and rearranged her so she was more comfortably lying on top of him. He smirked smugly as he heard her heart speed up with his canine hearing.  
  
"There." Inuyasha concluded, "Now we're both dirty and you can stop nagging at me."  
  
Kagome pressed her lips together tightly and frowned as her head lay trapped between his chest and his hand. She felt like if she stayed in that position any longer her heart would beat right out of her chest.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on her to what she could do. She rotated her head she was looking straight into his bright yellow eyes.  
  
"Say, Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled cheerfully as he looked down to meet her with a questioning glance. "Whaddya say we go make dinner?" She suggested as he sat right up, his eyes sparkling brightly.  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hey. Sorry guys for the long update again. Lol. I'm just working on another story for ff.net. It's only going to be about 5 chapters long and it's strictly a humour fic. I'm in a laughing mood today so yesh . . . I'll tell you when I finish it. But yea I should probably get going now. Gotta love dinner! I smell ::sniff:: I smell. . . ::sniffs again:: ::gasps:: ROASTED CHICKEN!! Bye! 


	5. chappy 5 finally!

Story? What story :looks at profile: oh….oh dear. Um…well….I guess I'll just post from what I had written before. I had this quite a while ago….I know I know. Not much, but I'm getting rather tired of Inuyasha fanfictions.

Eheh. I've made another account. I'll probably post the link once I've posted my first story on that one. But I'm over with Inuyasha. I'm now a Naruto fan. Sorry. Inuyasha is just way overrated. lol. Have fun!

0

**Collecting Inuyasha**

**Chappy 5**

**By BilLee oO (formerly known as Moochy the Moocher)**

0

After they had finished eating dinner, Kagome and Inuyasha had gone down to the well house. They spent about 2 hours hauling up the stones and splintered wood out of the bottom of the well. Well, Inuyasha was the one who spent 2 hours hauling up stones and splintered wood out of the well. Kagome was just the slave driver with a whip. And Inuyasha swore he saw Buyo laughing at him . . . again.

Kagome had to once again sleep in the same bed as Inuyasha. Somehow Buyo had managed to scratch the hell out of her bed so that all that was left were feathers and shredded pieces of cloth. How one small cat managed to inflict so much damage, she'll never know.

When Kagome got up the next morning she decided to get out before anything else happened again. She quickly darted to her room and pulled on a pair of jeans and an extremely baggy white T-shirt that said "I love Cats" on it and fastened the bottom of the shirt together with a hair elastic. Grabbing another elastic from her dresser she quickly pulled up her hair into a high ponytail. She pulled some socks out of the drawer and stumbled down the hall while trying to pull on her socks at the same time. She didn't see Mr. Fat Cat Buyo lying sprawled out across the hallway floor and tripped over him. The cat screeched and darted away while Kagome thudded to the ground.

She felt the skin on her left elbow peel as she skidded across the shiny hardwood floor. She hissed as she brought the self inflicted wound to her sight. The large red mark on her arm stung as she blew on the open wound and picked herself up off of the ground.

She shook out her arm and headed towards the kitchen. After putting on some antiseptic on the burn, she continued on her way. Warm rays of sun shown down on her through the windows as she manoeuvred around the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans, and getting food out of the fridge. She quickly turned on one of the burners and set down a pan on it, cracking in some eggs and then quickly whisking them with a fork.

She threw some bread into the toaster and turned on a second pan for the sausages and vegetables. With extreme skill she cut all of the vegetables and the sausages and threw them into the pan while splashing on some soy sauce. While those were cooking Kagome walked over to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice and glasses. Carefully setting them down on the counter on top of placemats, she poured the juice into the cups. She set down some chopsticks and topped the place off with a little vase with a daisy in it. She looked down the hallway when she heard the shuffling of footsteps make their way closer and closer.

"Good morning Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted cheerfully as he walked in the kitchen, scratching the back of his head. He grunted in reply and walked over to see what she was doing. He raised an eyebrow at her choice of shirts.

Kagome ignored him and scooped out the sausage and the flavour soaked vegetables and plopped them into the eggs, flipping the egg over so she was making an omelette. As the toast popped she quickly grabbed and buttered them both. Inuyasha watched in fascination as she moved swiftly from one side of the kitchen to another, managing not to burn anything.

Inuyasha took a deep whiff of the aroma in the room. Sure the whole omelette thing smelt nice and all, but frankly, all he wanted was ramen. And same with Frank. Inuyasha let out a yawn that threatened to break his jaw and sat down on one of the chairs with a place all set up.

Inuyasha let out a gasp. "Kagome. For me? You shouldn't have!" He smirked when he heard a sarcastic snort from her.

"It's not just for you," Kagome replied with her back still towards him. Inuyasha watched as she scooped the omelette out of the pan and onto the cutting board and then proceeded to cut it into strips. Kagome turned around and presented two plates with breakfast for each of them. She set them down and sat in the chair across from him. "I just don't feel like eating Ramen for breakfast lunch and dinner all the time."

Inuyasha pretended to look hurt as he picked up his chopsticks and grabbed a piece of the omelette. "And here I was thinking that while I was here we would be eating on an endless supply of my _favourite_ food." He stressed the word favourite and inserted a piece of the food into his mouth. Kagome rested her head on her clasped hands, waiting for the hanyou's reaction.

"Woah! It's almost as good as ramen!" Inuyasha exclaimed while shovelling more of it into his mouth. Even though he still liked ramen better, he thought it was best not to mention that fact to Kagome. The last time he did that he was 'sat' six-feet under, still managing to hold his beloved cup of Ramen above ground saving it from harm while Kagome stormed off.

"See!" Kagome smiled as she delicately started to pick at some of her own food, "There's much more to life than ramen!"

Inuyasha smiled nervously but was cut off when an overly obese cat jumped onto his lap. "Whaddya want, cat?" The cat meowed at him and nuzzled his face into the hanyou's stomach.

"Keh! Fine!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and gave the cat some of his breakfast. The cat happily took some into his mouth and pranced off.

Kagome stopped eating and raised an eyebrow at him. Inuyasha frowned defensively. "What?" He snapped at her.

"Nothing," Kagome mused as she took a drink of her orange juice. "Just that you and my cat have a really weird relationship going on there!"

"Not half as weird as ours . . ." Inuyasha snorted and looked somewhere off to the side.

"Pardon me?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Oh . . . nothing . . ." Inuyasha waved her off. Kagome shrugged and downed the rest of her drink while getting up and clearing her and Inuyasha's spot away.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked up when she called his name. "You might want to go and get dressed. I plan on starting and hopefully finishing the well today. We still don't want to take our chances with that weird collector man."

Inuyasha snapped into full attention with the mention of the weird guy. He had forgotten all about him. He remembered the strange yearning look the collector gave him when he spotted his ears. It gave him the chills. Inuyasha, who could get a fist through the chest or vitally wounded and who never showed any kind of weakness to anyone, shuddered under the look the man had given him only a few days before.

Inuyasha silently nodded his head and got up to go to the bedroom and get dressed. He decided to put his comfortable red haori on today seeing as they wouldn't be going out today and it _was_ a shrine after all. He turned to walk into Kagome's room remembering he had left it in there.

He opened the door and stopped short when he saw Buyo freeze, looking innocently at Inuyasha as he had one of his paws positioned over a now completely shredded pillow. Inuyasha growled and gave him the finger for kami knows why, grabbed his clothing, and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. He walked passed a confused looking Kagome and into the bedroom he was temporarily living in.

He had only just pulled on his pants when he heard a shriek and the sounds of Kagome's appalled sounding voice shot out Buyo's name. Inuyasha was shrugging the top half of his haori on in amusement as he heard Buyo's claws scamper across the floors as he made a feeble attempt to run away.

Inuyasha walked out of the room the same time as Kagome and watched as she let out a distressed huff. Inuyasha looked down to see the shredded . . . whatever it used to be in her hands. Kagome brought her hands up to her temple and started to rub them.

"I don't know what's gotten into him lately." Kagome distressed and then brought down her hands and threw the shredded thing back into her room. She turned towards Inuyasha and smiled. "We should probably get started on the well, ne?" And with that Kagome made her way to the front door to go and put on some shoes.

Inuyasha agreed and they both made their way out towards the well house. The sun was already up and shining down on the dew covered shrine grounds. The dew drops reflected the suns rays and it was the perfect temperature weather for working. It was nice and bright out but the sun hadn't been out so long that it had yet to warm up the air around them. The birds off in the distance twittered happily from the Goshinboku's large branches.

Personally, Inuyasha just wanted to rip their heads off. '_Birds these days . . .' _Inuyasha shook his head pitifully, '_They're too happy for their own damn good in the morning. Don't worry little guys. I'll be more than happy to run my claws through you head. Oh whats that? You want me to kill you offspring too? And distant relatives? And- '_

"Inuyasha hurry up!" Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Kagome's voice. He quickly made his way into the dark well house where Kagome was waiting for him.

He quickly walked into the cool dark of the well house. Inuyasha was temporarily blinded as he waited for his eyes to get used to the dark. He spotted Kagome beside the demolished well, preparing the 'cement' stuff they were going to use. He bent down beside her and stared at the cement.

"Oi is this stuff edible?" Inuyasha asked while prodding it with a finger. He scrunched up his nose while bringing his cement covered finger to eye level.

Kagome ignored him as she pulled her hair back to get ready. Buyo meowed from somewhere off in the dark causing Inuyasha to snarl back.

"I am NOT stupid you stupid cat!" Rubbing his finger off on his pants as he stood up beside the miko and awaited further instruction from Kagome.

"Okay so here's what we do," Kagome started as she picked up two tools for spreading, "First you scoop some of this cement stuff onto this and the spread it evenly over the stone. After that you put it in place in the well. It might help if you count to ten and hold it in place."

"Like this?" Inuyasha took one of the tools and proceeded to follow Kagome's directions by smoothly spreading the mixture over one of the stones. He then slammed down the stone into place, almost making it crack from the impact.

"Yes but be careful Inuyasha!" Kagome warned while she too began the process of spreading the thick grey mixture over the surface of the stones. "We don't know what could happen if we don't even put one of the stones in. For all we know we could be stuck here forever. What would we do then! The Shikon jewel would never be completed! Naraku would slaughter the entire world if we aren't there."

"Um . . . Kagome."

"And what about Sango and Miroku and Shippou! What if something awful happens to them!"

"Hello! Earth to Kagome!"

"What if they die from some awful disease that could be cured in my time! What if Sesshoumaru is the one who kills them because he was looking for you!"

"Kagome!"

"What if we aren't there to save more innocents from being killed! What if- "

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha had grabbed hold of the hyperventilating girl. "If you say 'what if' one more time I will tie you to that chair over there and slap you until you calm down!" Inuyasha grabbed her face in his hands and looked down at her, sun kissed orbs meeting teary blue ones.

"I-I'm sorry," Kagome choked out. "I'm just really worried! What if-"

"Shhh," Inuyasha placed a warm finger against her quivering lips, "Remember what I told you about the 'what if's? I'll have to take you inside and do the work for you. Now you wouldn't want me to do everything would you?"

It was then that Kagome realized how close their faces were. The smallest blush crept up to her face. The hands on her face felt so warm against her. Her heart sped up as she continued to gaze at the face before her in mild confusion.When did she start to feel so warm?

Before she knew what was happening, the finger pressed against her mouth was swiftly replaced with warm tender lips. It wasn't so much of a kiss; more of a brief contact of skin.

Kagome looked up at him in complete and utter confusion now as he pulled away. Inuyasha, taking notice in the mixed swirl of emotions running through her eyes, he quickly put a lot of distance between the two and stubbornly went back to work.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha frowned as he slabbed on more cement, "I shouldn't of done that. Forget about it."

"Umm. . ." Kagome bit on her nail nervously. "I-it's really okay. I didn't. . .mind."

Inuyasha stopped his movements for brief second. After a short stretch of silence, Inuyasha smirked slightly to himself and continued on with his work.

0

It was almost sunset by the time they had almost finished completing the well.

Kagome flopped down outside into the cool shade of the giant tree, Inuyasha jumping up to one of the higher branches above her.

"Man," She sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from her upper brow, "I'm beat. Who knew repairing a well could be so much work!"

Inuyasha snorted and turned his head to the side, refusing to show any weakness to the raven-haired girl. "Keh . . . It wasn't that hard."

Kagome smiled up at his stubborn attitude. It was clear as day that anyone working that hard, would be tired. Even for a demon. Standing up and dusting off her back-side, she called up to the half-demon resting in her tree.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Would you like a drink of water?"

It was only then that he realized how parched his throat was. They had barely even stopped for lunch. And not to mention every time she did offer water while he was working, he would shrug her off and continue on with his job.

To him, fixing the well came first. But if he didn't get something to drink within the next 5 seconds he felt like he was going to scream.

Not wanting to look too needy, he simply shrugged before turning his gaze back out to the dying sunset. He could almost feel her smile as she turned back towards the house. He followed the sound of her foot-steps until he heard the gentle open and slam of the screen door.

He continued to look about until something caught his eye.

A truck.

In the middle of the drive way.

A very BIG truck at that.

With lots of guys and those weird "gun" things he always saw on the magic TV box.

Ooh hey! One was looking at him!

Wait a minute . . .

Inuyasha barely had enough time to register everything before one of the men staring at him shot a tranquilizer dart into his neck. His body instantly went numb. He felt his back grind against the rough bark of the tree as he began to slip slowly, before falling quickly to the ground. The last thing he saw was the scary men and Kagome looking frightened through the window, right before raising their guns to her head.

Then everything went black.

0

0

Wow. What a place to leave off, huh? Haha! Sucks to be you! XD I'm the only one who knows what happens. If you guys are really persuasive and somehow convince me to WANT to continue….I might update within the next few days.

But I must say….I'm having an awfully a lot of fun with this Naruto fanfic.. . .

**Edit: Gaaaaaaaaahh. slams head ito desk I'm such a bitch! I'll have the next chapter posted up really soon!**


End file.
